


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (13/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [55]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (Pre-George!Louis POV, Sheylinsonverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (13/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks). Since this was a request for something within Sheylinsonverse, which is co-written with Lucy, this is, too! We each wrote 3 sentences, so this is 6 total. :)

"He's on X Factor, isn't he?" Harry asks in Louis' ear, pressed close in what might be an attempt to make sure Louis can hear him in the loud club as he gestures toward the bar but is most likely a tease, refreshingly flirty.

Louis follows Harry's subtle point and there by the bar is that boy, the one who almost weed on his shoes (according to Harry) when Harry introduced himself at the urinals before Daybreak, the one who He Who Shall Not Be Named calls 'New Harry,' because Lord Voldemort is an insufferable twat.

"So he is," Louis mumbles in reply, Harry's fingertips against his arm burning hot and making Louis hover in a pleasantly hazy space, at the apex of the world and looking down at it.

There's something in the way the boy -- George, Louis thinks? -- is standing, something about the way his fingers curl around his glass that makes a quietly dormant part of Louis' brain stand up and take notice.

"Should we go talk to him?" Harry asks while nosing at the column of Louis' neck, and Louis can feel the thrum in Harry's frame, can tell that they're both feeling the same way and he's pretty sure neither of them wants to question it.

Louis rolls his shoulders back, feeling looser than he has in months, and gives Harry's bum a good squeeze before commanding, soft and confident: "You go first."


End file.
